<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Size Doesn't Matter by PotatoButt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665225">Size Doesn't Matter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoButt/pseuds/PotatoButt'>PotatoButt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, First Time, Himbo and twink, M/M, comparing dick size</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoButt/pseuds/PotatoButt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Galo get distracted when he has Lio in bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Size Doesn't Matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey pals it's ya girl back at it again in a new fandom to just sprinkle some more smut around</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No way…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This can’t be real!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Galo…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean seriously,” Galo huffs. “How does it even make sense that your dick is bigger than mine?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio, laying flat on his back, stares up at his blue-haired partner above him. “It’s not like it’s bigger by a lot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> half an inch.” He looks down where their erections are close enough for comparison. If Galo hadn’t said anything, Lio probably would have never noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m so much bigger than you in general.” Galo sounds like he’s whining, and Lio rolls his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio reaches up, poking Galo, who hovers above him, in the chest. “Does it really matter? Besides…” Lio licks his lips. “I thought we were in the middle of something here.” Deep in the throes of passion, Galo had just yanked off Lio’s underwear before having to stop and lament the apparent penis size injustice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo’s cheeks flush a shade of pink. “We are! Sorry- I was just so surprised. And confused. And turned on? Hard to say.” Galo shuts up and gets back to the task on hand, namely running his hands all over the newly exposed skin of Lio’s hips and thighs. His hands are hot over pale skin, practically melting Lio into the sheets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Galo’s hand gives Lio’s dick a testing stroke, a combination of a gasp and a moan falls out of him. Galo’s mouth is on his neck, and Lio’s head is fuzzy with arousal. He’s lost track of what his hands are doing, except for the fact that his palms are somewhere on Galo’s body. Lio reaches between them, wrapping his fingers around Galo’s cock. It feels impossibly warm in his grasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, Lio,” Galo moans, hips grinding down like he wants more. Lio wants more too. He wants all the Galo he can get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Galo,” Lio breathes, trying to clear his head. Galo’s hand makes it difficult. “Do you… Want to have sex?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Yes! Of course- I would love to!” Galo answers eagerly, and Lio can’t help but smile at his earnesty. “But…” Galo hesitates, glancing down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio brings a hand to his cheek, soft in a way that’s new to him. “But what? We don’t have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo shakes his head. “No I want to! I was just wondering… Since you’re bigger, does that mean you should, um, top?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hearty laugh cascades out of Lio, and Galo’s cheeks burn. “Penis size has nothing to do with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Galo relaxes, “Your laugh is so cute.” It’s Lio’s turn to blush as he pulls his partner down for a kiss. Galo’s pure and simple manner of being and expressing himself never fails to make Lio feel warm in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sweet moment aside, Lio is getting antsy, impatient. “Come on then, let’s do it.” He finds the unopened bottle of lube he stashed in his nightstand, breaking the plastic seal with his teeth. Galo watches him with wide eyes. Lio hands him the bottle with a smile. “Do it just like we talked about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo nods carefully, popping the bottle open and squeezing some of the lube over his fingers. “Oh, this is messy.” He observes, and Lio fights back a giggle. “I should’ve laid down a tarp or somethin’.” He mumbles as a slick finger explores between Lio’s legs, finding his hole after a few blind pokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio’s legs twitch, shocked by the chill of the lube. Galo’s finger rubs around, and Lio lets out a small moan. He glances down, and finds the sight of Galo settled between his thin legs, finger starting to push inside. It’s hot, like really </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Galo’s face is a mix of focused and awed, and it makes Lio feel light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo’s index finger is all the way in, giving a few testing wiggles. Galo, who always goes headfirst and recklessly into everything that does, is being careful now, and Lio is properly charmed by him. Lio shifts his hips, “A little more lube and you can do two or three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three? That’s not too much…?” Galo asks, finger withdrawing to do as Lio’s asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio’s cheeks warm, “No, I… Do this myself. Sometimes.” He’s not shy around Galo, but anyone would be embarrassed to admit they finger themselves, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo’s blue eyes widen. “Woah. Wow, really?” He swallows, squirts more lube out, and slowly pushes his first three fingers in. “That’s hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio is too busy feeling the stretch of Galo’s knuckles to reply to that. It’s a pleasant fullness, but soon he’s getting restless once more. Galo’s getting carried away, trusting his fingers in and out, watching it happen as if it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen. Lio moans again, grabbing Galo’s face and smashing their lips together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Galo, that’s good.” Lio murmurs, reaching between to find Galo’s firm erection. “I’m ready for </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His voice is so thick with want that it almost doesn’t sound familiar in his own ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo’s fingers are out, and he’s putting lube on his dick. “Cool,” Galo’s hands, one lube-y and one dry, take Lio’s hips and adjust them slightly before pressing the tip of his cock against Lio’s hole. “It’ll go in?” He asks, voice almost carrying disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio laughs again, “Yes. Just go a little slow.” Galo nods, pushing his hips forward. For someone so reckless and brazen, he’s gentle, and Lio feels none of the usual initial discomfort. When Galo’s hips are flush against Lio’s ass, he notices that the muscular arms planted on either side of Lio’s head now are trembling. “Galo, you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have never felt anything this intense before.” Galo manages. “It’s hot and tight and-,” Lio interrupts him by grinding his hips upward. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my god,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Galo moans, dropping his face into Lio’s neck. Lio’s body feels like the moment right before a match ignites.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Galo, move.” Lio breathes. He might go crazy if Galo doesn’t hurry up and fuck him. Weeks of building up to this, and Galo’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>stalling.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo nods, leaning back up. He moves slowly at first, dragging almost completely out before pushing carefully back in once more. They’re both making noises, a hitched breath or a groan, as Galo’s hips begin to move faster. Galo’s big, warm hands grab Lio’s bony hips, getting better leverage to thrust deeper and harder. In turn, Lio’s ankles cross and link behind his lover’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lio, Lio, Lio,” Galo moans unapologetically, and Lio gazes up at him. Galo is good looking, for certain, but the way he looks now, above Lio, sweat glistening on his chest, makes something twist in Lio’s heart. He is head over heels for this dorky firefighter, isn’t he? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo sounds like he’s at the cliff of his orgasm, but he has the sense to bring a hand around Lio’s dick, sloppily jerking him off. It’s enough, though, because moments later, Lio’s coming, moaning out Galo’s name, back arching off of the bed, toes curling - the works, really. Everything is Galo in those moments, his warmth, his hands, his voice, and Lio feels it all like a forest fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio’s head is still in the clouds when Galo comes, surprisingly quiet as his hips instinctively rut into his lover. Galo collapses on top of Lio, breaths short and ragged. Lio can’t seem to quite catch his breath either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As his head clears, he realizes it’s probably due to the large body squashing him into the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Galo,” Lio hums, lifting an arm that feels too heavy and patting the firefighter on the shoulder. “You’re too heavy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo rolls off of him to the side, a dorky smile on his face. “Sorry ‘bout that.” Lio gazes over at him, feeling properly smitten. He grabs some tissues from the nightstand and wipes the cum off of his stomach, as well as what rubbed off on Galo. Once clean, Lio snuggles into Galo’s chest and big arms wrap around him to hold him tight. Galo’s nose pushes into the top of Lio’s blonde hair, with a content sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sure love you.” Galo murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio smiles into his warm neck. “Love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>